1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to drilling methods, and more particularly, to drilling methods and devices used in drilling. More particularly, this application relates to a reamer device for using polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC), in reamers and other drilling equipment.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many drilling processes for drilling wells for oil and gas production are currently known and used. Methods and devices for using polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) inserts in reamers, and other drilling equipment used in drilling are similarly known.
The PDC drilling relevant to the present invention is generally set up with PDC cutters mounted to blades. Many methods for defining the setting patterns for such PDC cutters are known in the art. The goals to be achieved with respect to any PDC cutter pattern include: enhancing the force balancing of the reamer; improving the cleaning of the face; evening out the wear of the cutters across the face; and, improving the durability of the reamer.
While the prior art patterns and methods for setting the locations of PDC cutters provide drill equipment with satisfactory performance, it is nonetheless recognized that there is room for improvement, especially in connection with providing a reamer having better performance ability. The present invention proposes a pattern and method for setting the locations of PDC cutters in drilling equipment that provides for improved cutting and durability.